Share with Me
by FollowYourDreams97
Summary: Dean has a strange dream involving Castiel, and decides to go to a diner for pie. When Castiel shows up unexpectedly, his undiscovered feelings come to light. One shot. Destiel fluff.


Share with Me

_"Castiel? Oh, he, uh... He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes you."_

"_Oh um, sorry you have me confused with the other angel. You know the one in the dirty trench coat, who's in love with you?"_

Dean awoke from his dream of flashbacks. Why had he dreamt of the times Uriel and Balthazar had mentioned something about Cas liking him? It obviously didn't mean anything, right? He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Glancing at the clock he saw it was 3:00 a.m. He sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and threw his jacket over his grey sleep shirt. After pulling jeans over his boxers he grabbed his keys. He knew there was a 24 hour diner not too far from the motel. After a weird dream like that, he needed pie.

He wrote Sam a quick note and drove off in the impala. It was about a five minute drive. The parking lot was empty and there was just one employee working there, a young brunette.

"Coffee?" asked the waitress walking over to the booth Dean had sat in. Dean nodded as he scanned the menu. He took the cup into his hand after it had been filled. "Anything to get you started?"

"Yeah, I'll take some of that pie." Dean gestured to the apple pie that rested under glass on the counter top by the register.

"Coming right up," and the brunette was gone.

Dean sighed as he sipped his coffee. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. The dream continued to bother him. Usually he didn't dream at all. So why was he suddenly dreaming about that of all things? When he did dream it consisted of strippers, not dickbags talking about Cas.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a flutter of wings. Castiel sat in the booth seat across from him. "Hello, Dean," he said in his usual, quite, deep, monotone voice.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" asked Dean. Why was Cas at a diner at three in the morning?

"I heard you calling for me," replied Cas. Dean blinked. He didn't call for Cas, did he? He was thinking about him. Did that count as calling for him? Cas sure seemed to think so.

"I didn't mean to call for you; I was just thinking," said Dean hoping it didn't sound too strange.

"It's no bother," Cas said with a small smile. Odd, Cas didn't exactly smile.

The waitress came over with the pie and a smile. "Here you go," she set the pie down in front of Dean and beamed. She glanced at Cas and back at Dean. She gave Dean a look as if to say something like "he's cute". Dean opened his mouth in protest, but she was already gone.

Cas looked at the pie curiously. He knew what it was, but he had never tried it. Dean caught his stare.

"If you want to try it, get your own pie. This is mine," said Dean with a mouthful of apple crumble.

"I don't have any currency," said Cas.

Dean waved his hand. "It's on me."

Cas turned his head slightly. His eyes narrowed in an innocent way. "You mean that?" Dean looked up at him like he was crazy. He slowly nodded and went back to stuffing his face. "No one's ever bought anything for me before." Dean stopped eating and looked up at Cas. He didn't realize until now that Cas had been a servant his whole life. No one had ever done anything for him.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Dean waved down the waitress for another slice of pie. Once it was brought over Cas was became hesitant.

"Are you sure-" Dean cut him off by holding up his hand. He gestured to the pie.

"Just eat it," he said. Cas picked up the fork and took a small bite. He blinked and smiled. This caused the corners of Dean's mouth to raise up as well. Dean finished his pie and sat back with a sigh.

Cas stared at Dean for a moment. "Thank you, Dean."

"Don't mention it," Dean replied. He let out a yawn.

"Will you share the rest with me? I don't think I'll finish," said Cas. Dean shrugged as if to say "sure". He could always eat more. Cas scooted over in his seat making room for another person. Dean just stared for a moment. That wasn't what he was expecting. He sat there for a moment, feeling slightly awkward. He was caught off guard when he saw Cas' blue irises staring at him intensely, just waiting. His usual intensity was somehow soft, which didn't make sense, but that's how it was. Dean hesitantly got up from his seat and sat next to Cas. Cas smiled again and ate another bite.

This feeling was unfamiliar to Dean. It wasn't quite like being near family, which is what he always referred to when he thought of Cas. This feeling, a need of closeness, was different. It wasn't like being near a woman; that was pure lust. He felt comfort being so close to Cas. A comfort he'd never known.

Cas was feeling emotions he didn't know were possible. He couldn't identify the emotion, but whatever it was, it was a warm, good feeling he didn't want to go away. Staring at Dean's lips, he wondered what it would be like to kiss; he never had kissed anyone before, and as he kept Dean's soft gaze, he couldn't help but to want to. He slowly leaned towards Dean.

Dean had no idea how to react. Kissing a man? He never imagined it. But Cas was so close. His radiance pulled him in like a magnet. Dean closed his eyes and before he could properly react there was a hot pair of lips pressed against his own. It was unlike anything he had experienced. He had been with many women in the past, and performed several different intimate acts, but this was something more precious than he thought possible for him. _I'm poison,_ he thought. _I have to stop. I can't do this to him._ But he continued to kiss Cas. Cas tried experimenting and licked the bottom of Dean's lips. Dean couldn't stop, and allowed Cas access to the rest of his mouth. It was the perfect movement of lips, teeth, and tongue.

Sam was worried about Dean, so he decided to suck it up and walk the mile to the diner, where he assumed Dean was. He walked by the diner window towards the door and stopped dead in his tracks. He took a few steps back and allowed his jaw to drop when he saw Dean and Cas passionately kissing.

"What…the…hell?" he said to himself. Suddenly a figure appeared by Sam. Sam heard the clank of a tea cup.

"About time, eh, Moose," said Crowley.

Sam jumped back, his attention spazzing between his brother and the King of Hell. Crowley simply smirked and walked away mumbling something about Zachariah owing him $20.

Sam stared at his brother and the angel through the window for another moment. He silently started walking back to the motel. A small smirk appeared on his face after a few minutes. _Dean's in for a lot of closet jokes when he gets back._


End file.
